


【锤基】“重金生子”的故事之一（ABO）

by aqian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqian/pseuds/aqian
Summary: 敬告：本章涉及半强制标记＋怀孕描写，不喜勿入！！！下章EC“重金求子”





	【锤基】“重金生子”的故事之一（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 敬告：本章涉及半强制标记＋怀孕描写，不喜勿入！！！  
> 下章EC“重金求子”

【作者：浅知非】  
【LOFTER主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】  
【微博主页：<http://weibo.com/u/6356409799>】

“你的发情期到了。”健壮的金发alpha步步紧逼面前一脸慌张的黑发omega，直到把对方逼到墙角，英俊的脸上便出现了得意的笑容。“而且是因为我，你才控制不住自己的，对吗？”  
突如其来的发情期让双腿发软的omega差点儿狼狈地摔倒，如果不是因为面前对自己虎视眈眈的alpha一把捞住了自己的细腰，或许现在自己早就会像一滩烂泥一样瘫软在地上。“离我远点儿！”但是不肯认输的表情，和倔强的性格，都让omega在努力挣扎，希望可以用决绝一些的语气让一身猛烈信息素味道的alpha可以对自己敬而远之。  
然而，alpha怎么可能放过一个正处在发情期的，面容姣好身材火辣的omega？并且，这个omega还是自己主动投怀送抱的，确切的说，是聪明反被聪明误的主动投怀送抱的。  
“Loki，Loki Laufeyson。你现在正在发情期，你需要我，我知道。”金发的alpha并没有客气，他甚至伸手就捏住了omega尖尖的下巴，对上对方那双水汪汪的灰绿色大眼睛。“看着我的眼睛。”  
对于第一次见面就能够准确无误地叫出自己的真实名字，而且是全名的金发alpha，行走江湖多年的黑发omega显得异常震惊，甚至是恐惧。要知道，自己在外面一直是用的假名，而这个被自己骗过一次钱的alpha又怎么会知道自己的真实姓名…  
“你…到底是谁！”名叫Loki的omega声音明显有些颤抖。他本来想不客气地甩开alpha的手也犹豫着僵硬在裤线旁不敢轻举妄动。  
“嗯，自我介绍一下，我叫Thor Odinson。你可以直接叫我Thor，亲爱的Loki。”名叫Thor的alpha一边凑近去亲吻Loki修长白皙脖颈上发烫红肿的苏醒腺体，一边用暧昧不明的语气挑逗着正在发情期的对方。“你好像对我很满意。”说着Thor还不忘伸手狠狠地摸了一把Loki的翘臀。  
“你给我滚开！！！”Loki的语气和表情都显得有些失控，因为突如其来的发情期的不可控制的折磨，他甚至变得不再那样高傲，而是眼泪汪汪地红着鼻头努力想要装出很凶狠的模样，去拼命排斥甚至是恐吓对自己上下其手的Thor。“滚！！！”  
Thor耸耸肩，却是一脸的笑意。“是你约我来的这里，不是吗？而且我们把见面地点约到酒店，为了什么，你难道忘了？”Thor不管不顾的一把搂住Loki的细腰，让他紧贴在自己的怀中，然后从裤兜里掏出一张折叠成小方块的A4纸，直接对上Loki越发崩溃的大眼睛。“用我把上面的字，再给你念一边听吗？还是要我把咱们刚刚才签好的合同再读一遍？”Thor说着，眼神看向不远处桌子上静静躺着的文件袋，一脸玩味的笑容。“丁小基，男，omega，二十七周岁。嫁富商，丈夫因意外不育，为继承庞大家业…”  
“够了！！！”Loki崩溃地咆哮。  
“其实我还记得很多你在广告上写的内容。”Thor并不生气，而是保持着微笑，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Loki的脖颈肌肤。  
“你…你到底是谁…”Loki从没想到，自己有一天，会被自己诈骗的对象控制在股掌之中。与刚才有些不同的心情，他突然就有些莫名的由内到外的恐惧。混迹社会多年的小骗子Loki Laufeyson突然就开始打心底害怕了。这种糟糕的感觉，他似乎已经有很多年没有体会过了，虽然现在的他还不到二十八周岁。  
“我说了，我叫Thor Odinson。”Thor笑嘻嘻地看着面前惊慌失措的Loki，忍不住就伸头去亲吻对方抿紧的薄唇。  
虽然Loki起初在抗拒Thor的热吻，可是奈何对方的吻技实在了得，让他不一会儿便松懈了下来，甚至主动迎合起了对方的热吻。  
一吻结束，喘着粗气的Loki脸颊两边涂上了一层明显的粉红色。更为浓烈的信息素气味正从他发烫红肿的腺体中散发出来。  
“看来你对我真的很满意，那我们就别再浪费时间了。”Thor一把横抱起Loki，一步步向酒店套房中的卧室走去，任怀中的Loki怎样挣扎，也没有一丁点儿要放下对方的意思。直到走到床边，把对方扔在面前那张柔软的大床上，Thor才暂时停下了动作。  
“对不起，我向你道歉。我把钱还给你，合同无效怎么样？放我走吧…”从不肯服输的Loki因为自己现在极为窘迫危险的处境，竟然主动服软请求正在脱上衣解皮带的Thor放过自己。行骗不知多少次的Loki，从没想到，自己有一天会真的被行骗对象这样牢牢的牵制住没法抽身。况且，对方连自己的真实姓名也都知道。  
“不，就像合同里说的那样，我必须让你顺利的怀上孩子才行。”露出自己精壮结实胸肌的Thor，并没有着急把已经解开了皮带的裤子褪下，而是跪在床上，双手撑在Loki的身体两侧，用这种居高临下的姿势死死地盯住了对方那双眼湿漉漉的鹿眼。“你这算是喜极而泣吗？是在心里欢呼自己找到像我这样乖乖配合你的alpha吗？”Thor感到身下的Loki正在偷偷吞咽着口中的唾液，忍不住继续说道：“你的富商丈夫，有多久没能好好满足你了？我的小可怜。”  
去他妈的富商丈夫！显然自己以失去生育能力的富商妻子，希望“借种”生子的骗局早就被眼前的Thor，Loki有种被人扒光衣服扔在大街上游行的羞耻感觉。  
“我真的错了，我求你放了我。我…我可以赔你钱…”可Loki现在却又敢怒不敢言，生怕自己哪句话说错了，彻底激怒了对方，让对方就地把自己给解决了。  
“不，我现在并不想要钱，我只想履行合同上的义务。”Thor说着慢慢凑近Loki发烫的耳朵，小声一字一顿地说道：“操到你怀孕为止。”  
一直以行骗为生的Loki的身上突然就起了一层麻粟，刚想张嘴解释，就被Thor湿滑灵巧的舌头填满了口腔。两舌纠缠片刻，Loki处在发情期中敏感异常的身体就已经软得不成样子。心中咒骂自己这幅轻贱身体的Loki，知道自己怪不得别人。还不是这个故意轻易便上套汇了一大笔保证金的扮猪吃老虎的alpha，让自己放松了警惕。搭档Erik曾经提醒过自己，电话诈骗就不要奔现，自己却被Thor口中的另一笔所谓的资料公证费冲昏了头脑，贪心的想要再骗对方一次，以收了钱签了合同，当场就可以开始“借种”为理由，主动把对方约到了酒店，才造成了现在的局面…其实Loki自认为自己一直是见好就收的人，他并不知道这次自己为何会这么贪得无厌到没了脑子。  
“我是为了你好…你知道我是骗子…私生活很不检点…我和很多alpha都上过床，你不怕得病，你…啊~”Loki还在试图挣扎，搜肠刮肚想到的理由却没有对Thor造成任何威胁，甚至对方直接一把就扯掉了自己的裤子。  
Loki雪白修长的双腿，就这样毫无遮蔽的暴露在Thor的面前。这让Thor心中忍不住吹起了口哨，光是这双漂亮的长腿就够自己玩一辈子的。“所以，你还想继续骗下去？”Thor略带薄茧的大手来回游移在Loki颤抖的身体上，“我既然知道你的真实姓名，就会知道你其它的一些信息。你是骗子，这不代表你是鸭子。”  
“你…你他妈的调查我？！”Loki愤怒的想要挣扎起来，却被Thor死死地压在身下，动弹不得。“你他妈…啊~”  
被Thor用膝盖劈开双腿，顶弄着下体的Loki再次软了身体。“就许你骗我，我却不能调查你？这是什么道理！”他其实只是闲来无事，随便找了一个电线杆子上“重金求子”的小广告，准备和骗子玩一玩而已。谁知对方长得实在是秀色可餐，Thor便就此改变了计划。  
“你他妈的别碰我！！！你敢碰我，你就是强奸！！！我…我会报警的…”说到报警，就算自己现在是被压在身下的那一方，也会心虚，大概就是多年行骗的后遗症。Loki的声音越来越小，显然已经没有了任何的说服力。  
“你可以报警。不过我想让警察看看咱们签的合同。况且，我觉得被你骗的那些alpha，很愿意你主动现身，和他们解释一下，你曾经的所作所为。”Thor不急不慢地轻轻亲吻着Loki额头和鼻尖，顶弄着对方下体的膝盖又加重了几分力道。“你现在在发情，底下湿得一塌糊涂，你明明就很需要我。”  
Loki回避着Thor炽热的眼神，心虚的不得了。在这个实际又残酷社会上想要立足，对omega来讲并不容易。尤其自己这种以诈骗为生，过着不能见光生活的骗子，以omega的身份生活就更加的困难。所以一直在按时吃药打针来抑制发情期的Loki，已经很久没有这样难耐的感觉了。可是今天看到Thor这样的alpha，在对方悄悄释放出一点点信息素的情况下，自己omega的本性就不受控制的暴露无遗。Loki不得不承认，多年没有被情欲困扰的身体，竟然主动对着第一次见面的Thor有了最致命的反应。  
“Loki，看着我。”Thor并没有因此气恼。从他接到私人侦探调查到的Loki资料的那一瞬间，他便对对方产生了浓厚的兴趣。他甚至暗中观察了Loki很久，今天正式见面后，他便一改往日小心谨慎的作风，主动散发出了信息素，想要套牢对方。这并不像是平时，抵触拒绝了许多omega与女人的禁欲总裁应该有的行为，可Thor看到Loki脑海中一直闪现并且逐渐扩大：操他，标记他，让他成为你的omega！这种想法，让Thor不得不顺行着自己的心走。“你现在有两条路可以走。第一条是我们按着刚刚签的合同办事。”  
Loki的脸上写满了抗拒。  
“第二条，就是自己去警察局投案自首。”Thor的嘴脸扬起一丝上扬的弧度。  
“你…你在威胁我！”  
“不，我这是在向你示好。”Thor一边说一边开始去解Loki的上衣扣子，直到对方白皙的身体和粉嫩的胸前两点完完全全的暴露在自己的面前。  
Loki索性不再说话，他心想：既然自己因为贪心和没脑子被逼到了这个地步，现在又不争气的对着面前的alpha发起了情…想跑是跑不掉了，不如让自己爽一把。面前的alpha，不论是身材还是相貌都属于一顶一的级别，再加上言谈举止和自身气质，Loki觉得Thor应该是个不错的419对象。没错，就当是419吧。自己也快30岁了，如果30岁之前还没睡过alpha，其实也挺惨的…想着这些，Loki便开始舒展起自己的身体，一副让Thor随便“蹂躏”的样子。  
Thor见到Loki的反应，自然知道对方是默许了，便赶快把自己的脱裤子脱掉，露出自己同胸肌一样饱满且线条优美的大腿肌肉。  
Loki小心翼翼地瞥了瞥压在他身上的alpha那一身腱子肉，还有对方胯间那团被纯白色内裤包裹着的鼓鼓囊囊一大坨呼之欲出的东西，就忍不住偷偷吞咽着口中分泌过剩的唾液。当Thor脱掉那条碍事的白色内裤， 不容小觑的肉柱直接弹出，第一次直面alpha雄壮生殖器官的Loki显得异常羞涩无措。  
不过alpha与omega的荷尔蒙总是那样的搭，当两具年轻又美好的赤裸肉体凭着本能紧挨在一起，Loki在Thor的引导与控制下不得不变换着各种各样的姿势，他的乳尖在对方的挑逗吮吸下早就变成了硬挺的肉粒，不可描述的酥麻感觉从挺立的乳尖迅速遍布到了全身上下。  
Thor看着紧紧咬着那张薄唇的Loki，挑着自己粗粗的眉毛，心情愉悦地问：“这么快就有感觉了？看来你真的挺喜欢我的~”  
“才…没有…啊~”Loki还想要要抵赖，却被身下一阵揉搓刺激到忍不住呻吟出声。  
Omega敏感的翘臀被alpha猛地托起，粗糙且略带薄茧的手掌顺着对方腰窝滑下，就着omega天生饱满的臀肉来回揉搓，手法颇为色情。然而倔强的omega并不愿意多多配合，刚刚还柔软的身体这时却在努力地紧绷。但omega并没有想到，这样的反应反而勾出了alpha更加猛烈的占有欲。alpha凭证天性着了谜一般的来回舔弄着omega胸前粉嫩发硬的乳头，来回暧昧的揉搓与挑逗，终究让omega受不住地再次呻吟出声。  
“刚刚是谁嘴硬说没有的？”Thor笑得依旧得意，从开始到现在，一直处于上风的都是他。  
Loki用沉默对Thor做着无声的反抗，但身体却忍不住做出最诚实的反应。处于发情期的他，不仅仅是穴口濡湿了身下的纯白色被褥，就连前面的男性生殖器也慢慢抬起了头。  
“我们要不要来玩儿个游戏？”Thor不等Loki回应便张开嘴更加用力地舔弄吮吸起对方硬到充血的乳头。紧紧贴合在一起的身体滚烫异常，omega可怜的乳头被alpha温暖的口腔包裹着吮吸着，仿佛再用力一些就可以分泌出足量的乳汁一般。  
“你…啊~不要再...啊...嗯...不要…哈~”  
Loki羞耻的用细瘦的手臂挡住了自己发烫的脸颊。因为长时间使用抑制剂的关系，很少解决个人生理需求的他，竟然在没有被Thor碰触到下体男性生殖器的情况下，稍稍撩动便忍不住射出了大量精液。此时此刻，大量浑浊的乳白色精液沾满在他们之间，混合着彼此的汗水，黏腻又色情。  
这时，Thor搂着怀中的Loki翻身躺在了床上，让对方趴在自己身上，支起膝弯打开了对方的双腿。这样的体位，让Loki的后穴毫无遮挡的暴露在了空气之中。Thor的手指毫不客气地伸进了Loki那紧致湿热的穴道，柔软有弹性的穴壁本能地吸附住那根侵入的手指。   
“这里湿成这个样子，你是多久没有找人解决生理问题了？”Thor抽出被Loki的穴肉紧紧吸附住的手指。看着手指上残留的透明肠液，再看看紧贴在自己身上想要挣扎起身红透了脸的Loki，突然一副恍然大悟的表情，随后又是一副不可思议的样子，“你…该不会…没有…”虽然刚刚过完三十岁生日的Thor并没有滥交的习惯，但是身边却从来不乏女性或是omega属性的床伴。不过还未开过苞的处子，他却从来没有尝试过。不是因为他找不到，而是并不想被对方的第一次束缚。Thor觉得自己向来不是个薄情的人，但是也并不愿意过分投入到任何一段感情中去。而眼前抿紧嘴唇拒绝回答问题的Loki，却给了他前所未有的征服欲望。“你没有经验不要紧，哥哥可以教你。”Thor说着，再次用大手揉搓起Loki饱满的臀肉。  
“才…才不是…啊~”Loki觉得Thor一定在心里嘲笑自己，觉得丢人又愤怒的他便努力想要挣脱对方的束缚。可Thor放在自己臀部的大手却越来越使劲，揉得自己浑身虚软没有力气去反抗。这大概就是omega的悲哀，是处男的悲哀…Loki皱皱鼻子，不甘心却没有任何办法去回避拒绝Thor。他不得不承认，自己那从未被他人侵入过的后穴接触到了Thor的手指便已经得到了曾经从未得到过的肉体抚慰。  
这样的复杂感觉让Loki快乐又难过。他的肉体得到了实际的抚慰，而心里却痛恨着自己和面前这个试图更近一步占有自己的alpha，第一次见面就这样随随便便被牵制住的敏感身体是多么的下贱。可这是发情期的omega对alpha的天性，况且这个alpha确实长得高大英俊，就连生殖器都是那么粗壮挺拔。  
Thor努力压制着自己躁动不已的兽性，用大手撩开挡在Loki额前的黑发，用嘶哑低沉的声音说道：“让我标记你怎么样？成为我的omega，和我永远在一起。”他不知道自己究竟为什么对眼前这个以诈骗为生的omega如此着迷，可他知道他开口说出的每一个字都是真心实意的。“Loki，看着我。”Thor捏住Loki尖尖的下巴，看着他那张泛着情欲红晕的巴掌大的脸颊，对上那双眼泪汪汪的灰绿色大眼睛，突然就觉得自己再也控制不住内心侵犯占有他的所有冲动与欲望。  
Thor把Loki再次狠狠地压倒在自己身下，甚至有些粗暴地用自己的膝盖顶开了对方稍稍紧闭住的双腿。  
此时的Loki，双腿蜷曲被Thor分开到了极致，就算他再不愿意这样把自己的私处暴露在对方面前，也根本没有可以合拢的机会。  
“Loki。”Thor转动自己海蓝色的眼睛，金色的长发随意地披在肩膀，奔放性感。眼前的Loki身材瘦得匀称，肉似乎全长在了屁股上，翘得十分完美，肉得十分诱人。就算还没有完全被自己享用占有，也已经足够让自己血脉偾张。得不到Loki回应的Thor终于忍不住用两只大手按住对方的细腰，使劲把人举起又狠狠地按在床边的墙上。Loki已经开合多时分泌出大量肠液起到润滑作用的后穴滚烫潮湿，Thor只是稍稍用力，便把自己整根青筋暴起的生殖器全部插进了那个湿润诱人的地方。  
“啊…疼…”Loki被Thor死死地按在墙上不能动弹，疼痛却让他本能的拼命想要挣扎。粗长而硬热的一根直接狠狠地捅进了自己从未被侵犯过的后穴。就算处在发情期的omega，后穴已经分泌出大量肠液事先做起了润滑，火烧火燎的疼痛还是瞬间遍布了浑身。刚刚还在努力邀请alpha的肉穴所有的褶皱一瞬间被撑平，含着那根惊人尺寸的肉柱，就算是柔韧性极好的omega，也觉得瞬间五脏六腑都被alpha的大家伙捅得移了位置。甚至让Loki有一瞬间觉得那根属于Thor的大家伙会顶穿自己的内腔破腹而出。  
Thor的力道凶猛，把Loki完完全全抵在了墙上，让对方侧脸贴着冰凉的墙壁，浑身异常滚烫火热。快速的抽动让肉质丰满的后穴翻出了粉嫩的壁肉，没有任何性爱经验的Loki哪里受得起这样的抽插撞击，他修长的双腿很快就失了力气，整个人颤抖着慢慢跪了下去。Thor这时倒是没有强迫他跟着自己的体位继续抽插的动作，而是顺着Loki的姿势改变着自己的体位，然后将瘫软虚弱的对方牢牢锁在自己与墙壁之间。  
Loki的双腿想动却动不了，omega的本能与天性让他除了尽量舒展自己的身体也只能让自己体内Thor那根粗长的肉柱更加深入进入。  
然而Thor深入Loki脆弱敏感的穴内却没有立即开始下一轮疯狂的抽动，而是扭动着自己精瘦的腰，带动青筋盘绕的粗壮肉柱在对方每一个凸起的敏感点上来来回回地碾压，慢慢去品味这具美味的让人欲罢不能的处子之躯。  
Loki被Thor顶得身体一颤一颤，光滑的墙壁让他没有任何可以紧握用力的地方，他只能呜咽着，把双手蜷缩起来抵着自己不得不紧贴的墙壁，去承受Thor带来的阵阵快感。“啊…哈…”被顶到了遮蔽着内腔口软肉的Loki终于红着眼眶再次呻吟出声。那是身为一个omega体内最敏感最脆弱也是最神秘的地方，他虽然没有过任何性爱经验，但出于本能还是有些害怕的想要挣扎。  
不过Thor当然不会给Loki挣脱的机会。他甚至用自己结实健壮的身体把对方整个死死地压在冰冷的墙上，手法过于淫荡地狠狠揉搓着对方挺翘饱满的臀瓣，把它们分得更开。Thor这样的动作在牵制住Loki的同时，可以使得自己傲人尺寸的生殖器更加顺利地捅到对方那层遮蔽着内腔口的软肉。  
同时，Loki包裹着Thor肉柱的穴壁也在异物的刺激之下渐渐地分泌出了更加多的肠液，这使交合的两人纠缠更甚。  
逐渐地，Loki也从刚开始带着些痛苦隐忍的闷哼转为忘情的呻吟。他甚至会本能地把身体努力贴近Thor的前胸，把漂亮的天鹅颈扬起，让自己的头歪倒在对方的颈窝里，努力想要抬手去够对方的脖颈，去得到蹭弄与亲吻。  
Thor当然了解到了Loki此时身体的变化，既然对方开始慢慢变得主动，表现得非常享受，他也愿意努力去扮演一个绝对温柔体贴的爱人，去暧昧地亲吻起对方白皙修长的脖颈，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着那红肿不堪的腺体。Thor知道，如果自己现在咬破这个腺体，被自己操弄到手软脚软的Loki便完成了成为自己的omega的一半条件，但他却显得不是很着急，他觉得自己还要再多多品味一会儿才行。  
Loki左右缓缓地扭动着腰肢，想要换一个不被插得这么深的姿势，然而所有努力明显只是徒劳，Thor粗壮的肉柱就像是深深地楔在了他的体内。无论他是配合着扭动身体还是挣扎着想要逃脱，看起来都像是对Thor欲求不满的表现。  
“Loki，你真的太棒了。”Thor低沉的声音带着温热的气息，“被我操的感觉，是不是很棒？”  
Loki本来不想去回应Thor如此下流的问题，却被对方顶得不得不开了口，“闭…闭嘴…哈~”很显然，试图让Thor闭嘴的Loki根本反抗不得。Thor扬着眉毛，故意惩戒性地猛然间挺动了腰，这让深埋在Loki身体里的生殖器突然间就转了个方向碾压住穴壁，Loki浑身剧烈地颤抖，无法承受的处子受不住的立刻就叫出了声。“啊！哈…”Loki的叫声在安静封闭的卧室显得空旷巨大，色情又淫荡。  
Loki被Thor撑开到极致的后穴，就像是想把这根大肉柱吃得更深。难耐地收缩后，绞得Thor差点儿就缴械投降。Thor惩罚性地拍了拍Loki饱满的臀肉，“如果你再乱动，我怕是会一个不小心，顶穿你的内腔。”  
“你…”Loki被气得想要反驳，可下一秒又被Thor操得无力还嘴。  
Thor在此时挺腰挞伐，生殖器来来回回顶弄戳动着Loki内腔口的软肉。鼓胀的囊袋快速拍打在饱满的臀肉上发出剧烈的啪啪响声，似是要把人钉进墙里。  
虚弱的Loki无处可逃，只能倒吸着气再次把手抵在墙上。这次他消瘦的手背很快便被Thor的大手覆住，十指交叉扣在墙壁上，随着剧烈的抽动缓缓下滑。“慢点儿…啊…哈…慢…慢点儿…”Loki觉得自己快要被Thor操烂了，整个人都是被对方架空离地的状态。  
“这样还不够…”同样喘息声粗重的Thor环着Loki的细腰将对方猛地向后带。终于离开了墙壁的Loki却完全坐在了Thor的怀中。“宝贝儿，你知道这种姿势叫什么吗？”Thor坏笑着，让自己的生殖器进到了前所未有的深度，直接顶开了那层软肉，冲进了那从未被进入过的内腔。被进入内腔的Loki眼睛瞪大，猛地把头向后仰去，Thor顺势把人拉近，让对方把头垫在自己宽厚的肩膀上。“哥哥告诉你，这叫‘the riding position’。”  
没等近乎虚脱的Loki反应过来，Thor就拉开他修长的双腿，将自己过分的生殖器与对方的肉穴插得更加严丝合缝。Thor动了动腰和腿，靠着惊人的臂力和臀肌力量把Loki上下托举。猛然间由浅入深的动作来回重复，让刚刚射过一次的Loki，被Thor操到了高潮，再次射了出来。  
“不要了…别弄了…啊…哈…哈…”带着哭腔的Loki想要挣扎，却像是被嵌住了一样无法动弹。现在的他，也只有默默承受这种疯狂的份儿咯。  
见Loki流下了大颗的泪珠，Thor当然心疼不已。他伸手擦去对方脸上的泪珠，心中确实责怪自己对第一次的omega太过野蛮。不过作为一个alpha的天性，还是叫他继续疯狂的动作。  
“Loki…”Thor此时的声音比任何时候都要嘶哑低沉。他一只手揉搓着Loki的挺立充血的乳头，另一只手就攀上了对方平坦的小腹。“让我标记你，做我的omega怎么样？”  
“不行！绝对不行！哈~”听到“标记”两个字时的Loki，终于恢复了一些理智，可结果却和刚才一样，无论他再怎么想要用力挣扎，却根本无法顺利脱身。“不要标记我，求你了…哈~”  
然而Loki这样带着哭腔的可怜回应却带给Thor更加强烈的征服欲。他在心中坚定了自己的想法，这个被自己开了苞的小骗子，自己要定了。  
“啊！你！！！停下！！！不要！！！啊！！！”Loki感到Thor在啃咬自己脖颈红肿发烫的腺体，很快从未被进去过的内腔也被Thor更加膨胀的生殖器填满。  
但是任Loki怎样挣扎，Thor还是顺利完成了标记的所有步骤。  
alpha足量的精液和巨大坚固的结撑满了omega脆弱敏感的内腔，这使他们彼此短时间内根本无法分离。  
脑海中一片空白的Loki，瞪着自己灰绿色的大眼睛一时间似是无法消化自己就这样被Thor标记的事实。随后，竟然因为情绪的起伏，像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭起来。  
这倒是让还在回味着Loki迷人身体的Thor有些措手不及。他并不知道，这个看似狡猾且诡计多端靠着诈骗为生的omega，竟然会如此脆弱，如此的爱掉眼泪。  
“Loki…”Thor赶忙从颤抖的Loki背后轻轻环住对方消瘦的身体，去温柔的抚慰轻吻。“对不起，宝贝儿，刚才是我太野蛮了，弄疼你了。”他顿了顿，见对方还在往下掉泪珠子，赶忙继续示好，“我们闪婚怎么样？Odinson集团董事长夫人的位置还空缺…”  
“你说什么？Odinson集团？”哭泣的Loki身体明显一怔，眼泪愣是被硬生生地吓得停了下来，可下一秒却要故作平静，“那个…房地产开发公司？”他隐去的是“世界知名”四个字。Loki从来没想到自己的欺诈对象，419炮友，标记他的第一个alpha会和世界五百强企业董事长联系到一起。Thor Odinson…原来这个Odinson就是那个董事长Odinson…天知道自己一直被标记的那一刻还以为只是同名同姓罢了，根本没往，也不敢忘大名鼎鼎的Odinson集团那边想。  
“有的时候我也做些别的生意。”得到满足后的Thor此时像极了一只人型大金毛。他心情非常好，甚至在情绪极度开心的情况下会用自己脸颊上的胡茬亲昵地蹭着Loki细皮嫩肉的巴掌脸。“和我结婚吧，你想要的我都能给你，何必还要过朝不保夕的生活。何况我派人调查过你，你可是剑桥大学的…”  
“肄业生而已，能考上不代表能顺利毕业。”Loki的语气很平静，丝毫没有因为刚刚和自己睡过的alpha是大公司的董事长，并且在这张满是欢爱痕迹的大床上向他求婚，表现得有多么高兴。“而且，你调查我。”他终于明白，为什么Thor看到他就开始发情了。原来一直是在Thor策划当中的事情，只是自己一直自作聪明以为自己的骗局非常高明到位罢了。  
Thor搂紧怀中的Loki，伸手轻轻抚摸着他脊椎明显的后背，“抱歉，我只是在电线杆上无意看到了你们的…广告…觉得有趣才…”没想到私人侦探的调查结果，让Thor慢慢了解到一个不一样的小骗子Loki。“你和别的…骗…不是，我是说…就…”刚刚还处在上风的Thor显然现在对着Loki解释，有些尴尬又笨嘴拙舌，“我的意思是说，肄业也是曾经的剑桥高材生。有多少人考不上…再说，你是因为家庭原因才…”  
“算了吧，就是我自己坚持不下来。”Loki叹了一口气。他的家庭条件确实不是太好。他的母亲生下他没多久就因为身体的缘故去世了，和他相依为命的父亲为了多挣点儿钱也累倒在了工作岗位上。当时还在上大学的Loki得到了父亲公司给的并不算太多的抚恤金和丧葬费，其实也可以安葬了父亲继续完成学业，毕竟能考上剑桥成为剑桥的学生对他去世的父亲来讲是件一直引以为傲的事情。可Loki当年突然就不想继续读书了，一直以来，老师同学眼中品学兼优的好学生，突然就变得和以前不一样了。Loki觉得生活过得太压抑，既然在这个世界上没有了任何亲人，他便有了疯狂的想法——去做一个和曾经优等生按部就班的生活背道而驰的事情。说他癫狂也罢，病态也好，没了任何家人陪伴的Loki便以这种荒唐的原因做起了职业骗子。他在每次诈骗过程中寻求刺激，得手后会欣喜若狂。每天过得朝不保夕，提心吊胆，却觉得非常充实。大概没有人能懂他的想法，所有知道来龙去脉的人一定都会把他当成一个疯子来看待。  
“做董事长夫人不看学历。”Thor感觉到了Loki的心情变得很糟糕，赶紧想要转移话题。“怎么样？和我在一起应该是个不错的提议。”  
Loki看着Thor那张棱角分明的英俊的脸，对方那双海蓝色的大眼睛性感又迷人。“这种时候你说这些真的很倒胃口。”  
“嗯？那我该说什么？”Thor笑眯眯地看着眼前嘴角勾起一丝上扬弧度的Loki，粗糙的大手忍不住又去揉搓对方的翘臀，而自己的大家伙还深埋在对方诱人的肉穴里舍不得出来。  
Loki张嘴咬了咬Thor的下巴，“还不如再来一次。”  
Thor扬眉，回应地吻住Loki形状好看的薄唇，舌尖与舌尖碰触到的一瞬间，电光火石，两人再次纠缠到了一起。  
及时行乐，活在当下。Loki并不觉得自己配做Thor的妻子，Odinson集团的董事长夫人。所以，就算他们后来无节制的狠狠纠缠了三天三夜，最终他也是选择悄无声息地离开了搂着自己熟睡的Thor。  
Thor醒来后先是找人，找不着人便大发雷霆的派人去找自己的omega。可是Loki就像是从人间蒸发了一样，就连他行骗时的搭档Erik也不知道他到底去了哪里。  
“找到他，我给你一百万。找不到他，你就给我滚蛋！”这是Thor对自己聘请的私家侦探下的最后通牒，然而此时距离Loki消失的无影无踪已经有将近三个月的时间了。Thor为此很是恼火，整个人也变得容易动怒。  
Odinson集团上上下下的人都不知道他们年轻有为、英俊潇洒、幽默风趣的董事长Thor近一段时间到底出了什么事，整个人的性情竟然大变，所以一个个也只能夹着尾巴做人，不敢在他的面前出现任何偏颇差池。  
直到被下了最后通牒的私家侦探，为了那一百万美元的佣金，动用了自己所有可以联系到的人脉，终于在英国伦敦一所再普通不过的民居里找到了Loki的下落，Thor的脸上才出现了缓和的表情。他立即飞去了伦敦，按着私家侦探提供的地址果然很快就顺利地找到了将近三个月没见，让他朝思暮想的omega。  
Loki依旧清瘦，他穿着宽大的风衣，当时正站在椅子上往墙上钉钉子。见到Thor时Loki的脸上竟然没有一丁点儿的惊讶，而是嘴角勾起一丝上扬的弧度，扶着墙有些笨拙地下了椅子，放下了手上的锤子。  
“Loki！！！”Thor近乎咆哮，在来的路上还想着要好好教训一下Loki的他，现在只是兴冲冲的走上前去想给久违的对方一个结实的拥抱。不过当他张开了自己的双臂，走过去时，却又停下了接下来的动作，而是一把搂住了穿着宽大风衣的Loki，小心翼翼的来回来去在对方的小腹上来回摸索。  
“你在干什么？”Loki脸上挂着笑容，下巴扬起，眼睑下垂，看着把自己搂到微微离开地面的Thor。  
Thor对上Loki灰绿色的眼睛，声音兴奋又激动，“你怀孕了。”不是疑问句，而是肯定句。说完，Thor又再Loki微微凸起发硬的小腹上轻轻抚摸起来。他们的孩子，他和Loki的的第一个孩子就在里面。  
Loki没有点头也没有摇头，而是反问Thor：“你怎么知道？”  
Thor伸头去亲吻Loki红润的薄唇，又亲吻那留下只属于自己痕迹的腺体，“我们在一起疯狂了三天三夜，你怀孕了难道不是件再正常不过的事情吗？况且，你的信息素…”Thor说着贪婪地在Loki脖颈间呼吸着孕期omega越发迷人的信息素的味道，“我可是你的alpha，我什么不知道？”  
“好吧，我是怀孕了，已经快要三个月了。”Loki回应着Thor的亲吻，两个人耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿，他才舍得把对方轻轻推开。  
“Loki。”Thor以为傲娇的omega又要拒绝自己，像每晚电视里准时播出的大多数八点档狗血电视剧那样轰自己离开，然后去扬言要自己抚养长大他们的孩子。又或者，omega会不承认腹中尚未成型的孩子不是自己的。  
Loki笑着，双手环于胸前，“是你的孩子，你不用紧张。”  
“我知道，我一开始就知道！我为什么要紧张！你以为我不相信你吗？怎么可能，Loki！”Thor慌忙点头，他害怕Loki会误会自己认为孩子不是他的。“Loki…”着急表现自己对Loki百分之百信任的Thor想要凑上前去，却被对方拒绝。“你肚子里的是Odinson集团未来的继承人！”  
“所以呢？你让我等了将近三个月。”Loki觉得自己这么做一定算得上疯狂。Thor身份显赫与自己诈骗犯的身份天壤之别先不说，他们仅仅是419的炮友，对方阅人无数，是随时会有很多女性及omega想要接近的对象。或许只是419后开玩笑的一句连求婚都算不上的言语，自己竟然敢用悄悄离开然后等待对方把自己找到的烂俗戏码考研这根本称不上坚固的感情。不过他也确实没有太多的奢望，看淡了也就不会百爪挠心眼巴巴的等待。Loki是个聪明又独立的omega，就算没有多金英俊的alpha陪伴左右，他也有办法去独自抚养一个孩子长大成人。“你有了别的omega，让我等了你三个月？”Loki轻轻抚摸着自己的小腹。  
“不！！！我向上帝发誓，我心里只有你！！！我找了你三个月！！！你这个小骗子，竟然带着我们的孩子跑到了伦敦！！！”Thor再也控制不住自己的情绪，他走上前再次环住了Loki，“你逃不掉的，这次无论如何我也要把你带回去。”  
“嗯…”Loki用鼻子轻轻蹭着Thor满是胡茬的脸，不得不说如果对方是因为自己显得越发憔悴，他还是会在心里暗暗高兴的。“我的家就在这里，所以你以为我因为什么能千里迢迢跑到剑桥去读大学？是你太笨罢了。”  
“那真是太巧了！Odinson集团现在就缺一个英国籍的董事长夫人。你无论如何得答应和我注册结婚！”Thor一脸严肃，却显得像个孩子。“我不可能再放过你了，绝对不可能！！！”  
Loki看着抱着自己绷紧着英俊脸颊的Thor，扬了扬眉毛，“你这是在向我求婚吗？”  
“不！是‘威胁’你，给你下最后通牒，你必须和我结婚！”Thor笑笑，从口袋里掏出一枚设计简洁的戒指，不由分说地戴在了Loki忻长的手指上，又扬扬自己左手无名指上同款婚戒，“你看~”  
“你可真霸道。”  
“是吗？还有更霸道的。”  
“什么？”  
“我预约了明天一早的注册，现在你必须和我一起回家。Loki Odinson。”

  
【完】

 


End file.
